d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Metatron, CR 426
Metatron First One (Divine Rank 48) Age: At least 800 billion years. Aliases: The Angel of Judgement Alignment: Good Allies (Metatron): Zurvan, Celestial Chior Allies (Sandalphon/ Oritron): Good allied creatures, Raphael, Michael, Chamuel, Zadkiel, Jophiel, Uriel, Princes of Elemental Good. Enemies (Metatron): Tamas, Satan Enemies (Metatron's Avatar): Evil in all forms, Princes of Elemental Evil. Home Plane: '''Atziluth (Outer Planes) '''Nemesis: Satan (Metatron), Princes of Elemental Evil (Metatron's Avatar) Pantheon: The Hechaloth Portfolios: Double Good (Metatron and Metatron's Avatar) Quintessence: 450,000,000,000 (normally 500,000,000,000; 10% expended to create avatar) Relatives: None Manifestation of Metatron (This is to be used with the Immortals Handbook Suppliments for 3.5) A 160ft tall giant with skin like gleaming copper, indeterminate sex, and 36 pairs of platinum wings arching from it’s back looks down upon you, it is encompassed by a geometric pattern, much like a cube within a cube, a double rainbow surrounds this, and holy light flows around the being like a radiant maelstrom of absolute potency. Soothing music like windchimes fill the air around seeming to radiate from all around you. It wears a featureless white robe that looks almost 2 dimensional, a massive sword of glowing white hot orichalcum floats lazily around it leaving a blue black after image as it moves. Upon his waist sits a blue and green intertwining belt that looks like two serpents eating their own tails, and upon his head sits a mighty triple crown. He looks upon you with eyes that glow with the power and understanding of the universe in ways unimaginable, yet for all his might, he looks unthreatening, quite the opposite in fact, you feel incredibly safe. Metatron represents the sheer power and potency of the Supreme Being made manifest, he represents the power that sent the Sidereals and their kin to be transformed into the various planes. He is the highest ideals of good and decency, the highest of angels, and represents the furthest reaches of their ideals, and the mercy and good will that is the 'Good' alignment. The mighty angel Sandalphon is his avatar, and all of Sandalphon's goals and desires are ultimately the desires and goals of Metatron. Macro-Diminutive Outsider(Extraplanar, Double Good Domain, First One Divine Rank 48) Hit Dice: 266d100 x8 +17290 x2 (470580 hp) Initiative: +100 Speed: Fly 7200 ft. (1440 squares) Armor Class: 219 (-16 size, +66 deflection, +45 Dex, +48 divine, +66 }natural), touch 137, flat-footed 158 Base Attack/Grapple: +266/+441 Attack: Ace of Blades +240 greatsword ''+744 melee (180d10+124 plus 133d8 holy/ 19-20, +5 negative levels and 15d8 to evil targets, each hit hits twice), Wing Slap+ 399 (40d10+ 85 +798d8 holy) '''Full Attack': Ace of Blades +240 greatsword ''+744/744/744/744/744 x2 melee (180d10+124 plus 133d8 holy/ 19-20, +5 negative levels and 15d8 to evil targets, each hit hits twice) and 72 wing slaps (40d10+ 85 +798d8 holy) '''Space/Reach': 160 ft./240 ft. Special Attacks: -Divine Aura (su):'' Every creature within 11,040 ft. of Metatron is within his divine aura. As a free action each round, Metatron may choose its aura to have one of the following effects (DC 213): ''Daze: Opponents within the Aura must make a will save or be dazed for 1 round. Fear: Opponents within the Aura must make a Will save or suffer a -2 morale penalty to attack rolls, saves, and checks. Heroism: Allies within the Aura gain +2 Morale bonus of attack rolls, saves, and checks. -Bardic Abilities (Ex): Metatron is equivalent to a Bard of 133rd lvl. -Androgyne Ray (Su): Line of sight ray that has no save and cannot be deflected or repelled changes a target’s sex -Beatific visage (Su): Opponents within 11040 ft must make a DC 241 will save to avoid being charmed. -Summon angel (Sp): Once per week Metatron may summon a Cherub, a Seraphim, 2d10 Kyriotates, and any number of lesser angels to his side. -Wrath of God (Su): 133d20 gaze, works on opponents round and his own, no save 200 ft range, opponents appear to spontaneously combust. -Alter Reality (Su): 1/round as a free action can duplicate any spell including epic spells equal to spellcraft 367 Special Qualities: -Damage reduction 250/- -Darkvision to the edges of the universe -Divine traits (First One; Divine Rank 48) -Spell resistance: 324 -Spell reflection: Any spell resisted is reflected -Immune to all natural and magical effects, mind influencing affects, ability damage or drain, death from massive damage, not immune to epic magic or artifacts. -Immune to energy damage of all forms -Infinity Halo: can draw infinite magic from all spell types granting infinite spell levels. -Protective Aura: +16 deflection AC, +16 resistance bonus, 11040 ft. range. Saves: Fort +264, Ref +244, Will +249 Abilities: Str 180 (+85), Dex 100 (+45), Con 140 (+65), Int 110 (+50), Wis 110 (+50), Cha 110 (+50) {C} Skills: Omnicompetant - All skills 317 + ability modifier Feats: As needed (Anyfeat x 13) Epic Feats: As Needed, automatic metamagic capacity x12 Divine Abilities: -Hostile Environment Unholy: Competence Penalty equal to double div rank while in an unholy locale -Unholy Vulnerability: 100% more damage from unholy damage -Disease Immunity: immune to all disease no matter the source -Poisonous Blood: 2 points of enemies greatest stat dmg for 10 rounds upon being struck -Greater Holy Scion: Competence bonus on all rolls, damage, and AC while in a good aligned locale equal to double divine rank -Perfect Summoning (good): Good aligned creatures summoned have x2 HD -Improved Holy Regen: Regen = to HD while in good aligned locale Cosmic Abilities: -Cosmic String: Can’t be killed by creatures of lower lvl then you. If brought to -10 simply reappears with full HP in 1d10 minutes. -Cosmic Firmament: x8 HP per HD -Cosmic Consciousness: Can see to the edges of the universe -Numinous: Div Aura radiates Antimagic -Uncanny Holy Effect (x2): -Learned ability immunity: Can only be affected by an opponent’s magical or supernatural abilities once. -Holy Messiah: Good aligned creatures of your HD or lower cannot attack you or act hostile towards you in any way. -Martyrdom: An ally of your choice within your divine aura take ½ damage dealt to you. -Cosmic imperfection (Unholy x2): 2 items in the universe can still harm and kill you. -Unholy Pariah: Evil spells and effects cease to function in your divine realm. -Holy Affiliation: Treat any good aligned plane as your home plane -Slipstream: Cannot be affected by time magic Transcendental Abilities: -Transmortality: Can’t be permanently killed by any being regardless of HD -Dead Zone: Divine Aura radiates Dead Magic -Edification: Change alignments of targets in your divine aura with no save. Environment: Muspelheim Organization: Solitary, Or with Divine Host (10 Kyriotates, 1 Seraphim, 1 Cherub, 7 Malakim, 77 Elohim, 777 Solars, 7777 Planetars) Challenge Rating: 426 Alignment: Good Effective Class Level: 426 (with no equipment) or 506 (with 360th-level gear) Uncanny Holy Mastery x2 Beam (Ray) 532d8 (2128) 11040 ft. Blast 266d8 (1064) 11040 ft./690 ft. Standard action DC 213/half Blood 133d8 (532) Melee Free action DC 213/half Breath* 532d8 (2128) 690 ft. (cone) 2760ft. (line) Standard 213/half Hand '''798d8 (3192) Melee Touch '''Immolation 798d8 (3192) 11040 ft. radius Free 213/half Storm 133d8 (532) 11040 ft. radius Free - Strike 133d8 (532) Melee (bonus) Free - Wrath (Gaze) 266d8 (1064) 325 ft. Both 213/none *Can be used every 1d4 rounds 'COMBAT:' Metatron is an all but indestructible foe. His Dead Zone ability protects him from all forms of magic and supernatural abilities, his Learned Ability Immunity make what attack forms are left single use abilities against him, and his immunities to almost all forms of attack make him even that more pugnacious. Those that do hit him have their damage returned not only upon themselves but upon their allies as well. Metatron prefers to end conflict without violence; luckily even against the most bloodthirsty or unreasonable foes, his forms of protection allow him to force dialogue. He heavily relies upon his Edification power to simply turn all enemies on the battlefield to a more suitable alignment, and then allows his Holy Messiah ability to end the conflict immediately and without bloodshed. If somehow they are able to overcome this, then he resorts to his beatific visage ability to charm monsters and once against end the conflict; If by some off chance Metatron cannot do the above, or he is truly vengeful towards a creature, he will use the following formula: 1. Alter reality to create a Time Duplicate, and alter reality to move to the opponent’s location, allowing his Dead Zone to render their weapons, armor, spell-like abilities, spells, and supernatural effects useless. He will then cast 10 quickened empowered (x10) Destruction Seeds changed from a ray to an AOE spell with a boosted DC upon the target (or 10 Schisms with boosted DCs against Greater Deity and below enemies) and allow his Wrath of God ability, Holy Gaze, and Holy Aura abilities to tear into the enemy while he wades into melee allowing his greatsword to attack on it’s own while he uses his wing slaps and melee touch attacks to reduce a foe to oblivion. His time duplicate will act much the same, teleporting to the opponent’s location and using the same formula as above, he however will summon his angelic host instead of attacking, though he will still get close enough to use his auras and gaze attacks. Metatron attacks one opponent at a time focusing on healers and the obviously most evil characters first, relying on his aura, robes, and defenses to defend him from would be attackers. 2. He will allow his Cherub, Seraphim, Kyriotates, and other adds to handle combat in whatever way they see fit as he is shunted from existence this round. 3. '''He will make 2 full attacks and allow his auras, summons, and gaze to tear into his enemies while using alter reality to cast 12 epic spells dependant on the situation. Default spell is empowered (x10) destruction seed. if no opponent enters melee, then he alters reality to their position. Against particularly fast foes he will use his angels like chess pieces and Contingent Force Cage with a hugely boosted DC. The Contingent could be anything he likes, but default is entering his Dead Magic aura. From here he will use his above mentioned Uncanny Holy effects, summons, gaze and aura to pick the enemy apart at his leisure. '''4 and beyond. Repeat step 1-3 as needed. Default is step 3. *Dead magic works like antimagic, except no forms of magic can work within it's radius with the exception of the user's own magic. Time duplicate summons a copy of the user from a different reality to aid you for one round as a free action, on the following round you are shunted from existence for a round to aid the duplicate. Schism disjoins the quintessence from a divine being if they fail thier save and transfoms that quintessence into an appropriately sized quintessence elemental. For more information read the Immortals Handbook Bestiary Vol. 1. 'Adventure Ideas:' Low Cosmic: Metatron's Avatar Sandalphon faces off against a powerful demonic entity known as the Devourer of Souls, a Teratoid Paragon Half-Fiend Cogent. Metatron's agents contact the PC's to aid Sandalphon and help destroy this being once and for all. Mid Cosmic: A Nexus Dragon believes that by collecting enough stars and detonating them in the center of the galaxy simultaneously he can create a deep enough gravity well that may cause a cascade effect swallowing the entire galaxy up. Metatron attempts to take it on, asking the PCs to join in an allied fight. High Cosmic: A powerful Anomaly has viciously wounded Metatron, leaving him near death, unstable, and unable to recover. If he dies, it threatens the very balance of the universe. The PC's must find a way to save Metatron from almost certain death, and stop this nighmarish enemy. 'Ace of Blades (Major Artifact):' Description: This greatsword represents the template sword, the blueprint if you will of all other greatswords. It was given to Metatron by the Supreme Being himself and created by the Supreme Being's own mighty hand so that Judgement and protection if needed could be swift and sure. The whole weapon itself is made of pure white hot orichalcum, as if cast rather than forged, and is entirely unbreakable. Powers: The Ace of Blades a +240 everdancing, ghost touch, holy scion, keen, unerring, repeat strike, orichalcum greatsword of sharpness and speed. The material changes to suit user's strength score, becoming lighter or heavier depending on what is most suitable. It is considered to have an infinite hardness, allowing to bypass the hardness of other objects. Evil creatures whom attempt to pick the blade up are struck for 66d100 divine fire damage every round until they have a wish or miracle cast upon them to counter the effect. 'Eternity Belt (Major Artifact):' Description: This Jade belt resembles a great green serpent biting it's own tail and was rumored to be given to Metatron's Avatar Sandalphon by the cometary dragon Ouroboros. Metatron's version is an exact duplicate. Powers: This belt allows the wearer to make 2 rounds of actions in any given round. 'Robes of the Redeemed (Major Artifact):' Description: '''These once jet black, tainted robes were cleansed of the darkness once contained inside by Metatron's radiance. They once absorbed malice directed towards Sandalphon and held it in, now in Metatron's hands they simply convert and reflect negativity, cleasing itself and revisiting damage done to the weilder instantly back upon the beligerent and his allies as a form of instant karma. '''Powers: Successful attacks against the wearer of the Robes of the Redeemed results in a shower of black and white sparks that damage all enemies within 11040 ft with the amount of damage taken. This effect has no save. Only damage is revisited, no other affects of the attack. 'Triple crown of Divine Retribution (Minor Artifact):' Description: This crown is little different in appearance and function to the crown of a Kyriotates. It appears as three crowns stacked upon each other, they appear to be made from the holies of symbols from the holiest of saints and the remains of mighty artifacts of good. This crown, however has the added benefit of being able to redirect energy not only back upon the caster, but in any direction the wearer chooses. Power: Automatically blocks the first three spells cast upon the wearer, even epic level spells. At the wearer's request, it can immediately redirect any spell it blocks to an adjacent area or creature as a free action. Targeted spells and ranged touch attacks use the wearer's attack bonus. Category:Cosmic